Spirit Overview
Go Back To: Spirits Type of Spirits: * Gods * Mortal Spirit * The Ascended * The Corrupted * Angels * Demons * Roevs * Weiirs * Wisps * Lings * Pyrs Gods: Definition: A Trans-dimensional spirit that represents an entity that is not itself & exists solely for that entity. Further Explained: A god grows stronger in direct relation with the entity it represents. For example, if more people are feeling angry &/or the feelings of anger increase, then the god of anger will become stronger. They will also become stronger with the amount of followers that actively perform rituals for them. Types of Gods: Fundamental Gods: A god that represents a fundamental aspect of the universe. These gods are most similar to your imagination of a god and are the most powerful. These are the only type of god that cannot die, all other types can die but do not age. Major Gods: These are the gods that represent far reaching or prevalent physical entities, like weather, elements, terrain, plantlife, and animal life. Minor Gods: These are gods that represent something that is not far reaching and is very niche, and thus are not as powerful as the other gods. Shadows: Basics: The least powerful type of god. These are spirits that represent an individual live form. A shadow cannot be seen unless it lets itself be seen or is let by its owner. These are a special type of spirit because they are a mandatory part of the spirit life. When a person's body dies and their soul becomes a more developed spirit, it will then be forced to into a random host. After their host dies, they can move on to become a fully developed spirit. Power / Maturation: Shadows do not have much self control during the beginning of their host's life. This is because the host themselves does not have a sense of identity yet. A shadow gets most of it's power from two things, the host's sense of identity, and the host's ability to empathize with another sapient being. Babies, toddlers, and young children do not have much of either of these, and so too will their shadow be generally weak. Shadows also are able to gain power by feeding off the magical energy generated within their host's soul when they experience emotion. This means that generally, during 'fight or flight' moments, a host's shadow will gain a temporary power boost. Note: Shadows are able to act on their own, but ultimately are compelled to obey their host if given a direct command. God Anecdote: A god cannot have something that represents it, including a shadow. Thus gods are without shadows, and this is also why there is no god to represent the gods. This also means that there are no shadows for shadows. Mortal Spirit: Definition: A mortal spirit is a spirit in its developmental stage. Further Explained: A mortal spirit is to a fully developed spirit as a fetus is to an adult. The Birthday of a spirit is the deathday of its physical body. At the start of a person's life, they are a blank slate, as they grow up, they develop a personality, ideology, morals, etc. When a person dies, this is usually a sign that the soul has fully developed and is capable of metamorphosing into a full spirit. If a person were to prematurely die, they will be reincarnated into a new body so that there soul can still fully develop before entering full spirithood. Types of Souls: There is a type of soul for each type of life that exists, whether or not these souls turn into fully developed spirits depends on the intelligence of the creature, Otherwise the soul will simply be reincarnated. For species that lack the intelligence of becoming a fully developed spirit, the souls will simply go in an endless cycle of reincarnation. Some examples of life that is doomed to endlessly reincarnate are: plants, bacteria, insects. The Ascended: Definition: The Ascended are souls that have completed their developmental stage and become a full spirit. During their life they chose to be morally good and so became an ascended spirit. Further Explained: The Ascended live in the Shii. They are allowed to go into odia, yiuut, and the nether, but are unable to go to the Tarus and Reality. The Corrupted: Definition: The Corrupted are souls that have completed their developmental stage and become a full spirit. During their life the chose to be morally bad and so became a corrupted spirit. Further Explained: The Corrupted live in Tarus. They are allowed to go into Odia, Yiuut, and the nether but are unable to go to the Shii and Reality. Angels: Definition: An Angel is a fully developed spirit that inhabits a physical body. An angel spirit must feed on souls or other spiritual energy to survive. An angels body does not transform or metamorphosize, but can get stronger and more durable if enough spiritual energy is consumed. Further Explained: When a morally good person dies, they can choose between becoming an ascended or an angel. An angel can also travel to any dimension, but at the cost of their own energy. Since an angel has a physical body, they are able to die. When an angel dies, it simply goes through the process of being a souls shadow until the soul’s body dies. Then the angel gets the choice of becoming an angel again or becoming an ascended. Demons: Definition: A Demon is a fully developed spirit that inhabits a physical body. A Demon spirit must feed on souls or other spiritual energy to survive. A Demon's body goes through metamorphosis each time it gains enough energy to do so. Further Explained: When a morally bad person dies, they can choose between becoming a corrupted or a demon. A demon can travel to any dimension, but at the cost of their own energy. After a demon transforms, it has a different appearance as well as being stronger and more durable. Since a demon has a physical body, they are able to die. When an demon dies, it simply goes through the process of being a soul’s shadow until the soul’s body dies. Then the demon gets the choice of becoming a demon again or becoming a corrupted. Roevs: Definition: A Roev is a rogue spirit that still lives within reality after its former body has died. Further Explained: A Roev does not inhabit a physical body usually, but can try to possess a weak willed or sleeping person. If a Roev finds a corpse that is in good condition it can inhabit and control the body, but this will not stop the body from decaying eventually. If a necromancer uses their magic to power a physical body, a roev can inhabit for as long as it is still able to function. Usually when a necromancer wants an undead army, they can manipulate and deceive Roevs into making a deal with them and then taking control of the spirits. Wairs: Definition: A Wair is a mortal with a soul that has been fused with its shadow. Further Explained: A Wair has enhanced strength, speed, etc in comparison to a normal mortal. Wairs also have the ability to shift between a spirit form to a mortal form. For more info check out Wairs in the transformative spirits folder. Category:Ethereal Category:Spirits Category:Overview Category:List